villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Styr
Styr is a fearsome warrior and leader of the Thenns, a clan of the Free Folk (also known as wildlings). He leads one of the wildling groups brought together by the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder. He is the Magnar of the Thenn and joins forces with Tormund Giantsbane to climb the Wall and invade the Seven Kingdoms, starting by burning down Castle Black and the Night's Watch. Styr was cut from season 3 and replaced by Tormund. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the Night's Watch storyline in the A Song of Ice and Fire fantasy novel series. In the HBO adapted television series Game of Thrones, he serves as one of the two main antagonists of the Night's Watch storyline in Season 4, alongside Mance Rayder. In the TV show, he was portrayed by Yuri Kolokolnikov. ''Game of Thrones'' (TV Series) In Season 4, Styr and his Thenns join Mance Rayder's army in assaulting the Wall, hoping to kill and eat as many "crows" as possible. He also leads the attacks on a small village and on Mole's Town, where he kills many people, including Olly's parents. During the Battle of Castle Black, Styr makes it his priority to kill Jon Snow. When the two come face to face, Styr nearly kills Jon, but he spits in his face before grabbing a hammer, knocking him down, and smashing his head in. ''ASOIAF'' Novels Styr and the Thenns are drastically changed in the TV series. In fact they are not cannibals or all bald, though Styr is still bald and scarred in the books as well. Styr rules with an iron fist and commands absolute loyalty from his men. He climbs the Wall with Jon Snow, Ygritte, and other wildlings. The Thenn consider themselves the last of the First Men. They speak the Old Tongue and most have only a few words of the Common Tongue. They are led by the Magnar, who is considered more a god than a man by his people. Because they have laws and lords in their valley, some consider the Thenns more sophisticated than other free folk and closer to the people south of the Wall. They have more dealings with giants than other men. The Thenns are savage fighters, but because of their belief in the Magnar as their god they are absolutely obedient and more disciplined than other free folk. They are often better equipped than most free folk, with bronze helms, axes of bronze and a few of chipped stone, short stabbing spears with leaf-shaped heads, shirts sewn with bronze discs, and plain unadorned shields of black boiled leather with bronze rims and bosses. Styr and his men died in the first attack of the Battle of Castle Black. Caught in a trap while climbing the stair of the Wall, he was seen falling as a portion of the Wall collapsed. After his death, Styr's son, Sigorn becomes the new Magnar of Thenn. Later, after Stannis Baratheon officially allows the wildlings to live in the Gift, Sigorn marries Alys Karstark, Lord Rickard's daughter. Melisandre conducts the wedding, as the wildlings had to embrace officially R'hllor as their god (though they don't pray him). The first Free Folk noble house is born from the marriage: House Thenn. Trivia *The fandom of book readers were very annoyed by the change of the Thenn clan, who are supposed to be the most advanced and civilized faction from Beyond the Wall, yet screenwriters Benioff and Weiss turned them into cannibals when they could have simply used the ice-river clans, who are the actual cannibal wildling factions in the ASoIaF novels. *The word 'Styr' is Swedish for 'Stir'. Navigation de:Styr pl:Styr Category:TV Show Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Brutes Category:Defilers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Thugs Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadomasochists Category:Rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Enforcer